Kakushin High School
by Lord Orpheus
Summary: Depuis la mort d'un être proche, uzumaki naruto élève au lycée Kakushin High School de Heart City, s'est renfermer.Solitaire et froid, seul son meilleur ami Sasori arrive a briser le masque de froideur qu'il s'est forger. suite description dans la fic
1. Prologue

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Deady Riddle ou Mandara sur fanfic-fr

Genre : Yaoi (HxH)/Romance/School-Fic

Description: Depuis la mort d'un être proche, uzumaki naruto élève au lycée Kakushin High School de Heart City, s'est et froid, seul son meilleur ami Sasori arrive a briser le masque de froideur qu'il s'est forger. Tout le laisse indifférent. Tout jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouvel éléve fraichement débarquer du grand lycée de Konoha.

Couples : Naru/sasu (mais j'hésite encore a le changer en naru/saku j'ai toujours voulu en faire une autre version avec un couple hétéro mais pour l'instant j'y réfléchis encore)

Disclaimer : Tout les perso appartienne a M'sieur Kishi' sauf certain qui risque de se glissé au fil de l'histoire.

...

_« Je détestais cette ville, elle contenait tous les souvenirs que j'avais envie d'oublier _

_Aller au lycée tout les jours, parler -ou plutôt- écouté parler mes « camarades » et ensuite rentrer chez moi en attendant la routine qui ferait mon lendemain, seul avec mes souvenirs…_

_Est-ce que quelque chose changerait finalement ?_

_Est-ce que ce jour viendrais ?_

_A force d'espérer je n'y croyais plus …_

_Mais tout avait changé quand il était arrivé… »_

Le soleil se leva déversant ses rayons sur le village encore endormi de Heart City, dans son appartement un jeune homme d'environs dix-huit ans aux cheveux doré se réveilla en haltant une main crispée sur le cœur, il était trempé de sueur froide.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable attira son attention.

Il le prit de sous son oreiller et répondit après un instant d'hésitation :

-Allo ? dit-il la voix rauque.

-Salut Naru, c'est Ki… !Euh….tu vas bien ? Demanda son camarade a l'autre bout du fil en s'interrompent au son de la voix de Naruto

- Que veut tu ? Répondit le blond d'une voix de nouveau calme en ignorant la question.

-Tu t'es encore levé du pied gauche ou…  
>-Kiba tu as exactement trente secondes avant que je ne raccroche<br>-Mais…  
>-vingt…<br>-A…  
>-quinze ? Les secondes passes…<br>-Ok ! Ok ! C'était juste pour savoir si tu étais au courant qu'il y a un new qui débarque aujourd'hui dans notre classe ?  
>-Nan, pas vraiment…si c'est tout je raccroche...<br>-Non, att… !

Il raccrochât et reposa son portable en soupirant avant de s'extraire difficilement de son lit.

« Est-ce qu'un changement s'opérera aujourd'hui… ? »

Il secoua la tête et alla prendre une douche froide en titubant légèrement.

Il ressortie une quinzaine de minute plus tard une epaisse serviette blanche autour de la taille ses cheveux encore mouillés plaqués vers l'arrière, tandis qu'on sonnait à sa porte.  
>Il allât ouvrir la porte sur un jeune homme de son âge assez grand aux cheveux rouge et au yeux gris~brun, un scorpion rouge orné le casque de moto qu'il tenait au bras,<br>il portait l'uniforme du lycée et sa chemise était entrouverte.  
>-Salut<br>-'lu, qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?  
>-Tu m'as dit de venir te prendre<br>-Hum ?  
>-Ta moto est au garage baka, alors, tu m'as sms hier soir pour que je vienne te prendre, non ?<br>-Ah oui…ça me reviens…bah fais comme chez toi, je vais m'habillé.  
>Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer le roux avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre pour quitter sa tenu de demi- Adam.<br>Il revint cinq minutes plus tard vêtu de son uniforme de lycéen : un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche.  
>Il trouva son camarade debout devant la vitrine des trophées absorbés par la contemplation d'une photo, au centre le visage rayonnant de joie et un grand sourire au lèvres se tenais le blond la tête coincée sous le bras d'un garçon légèrement plus grand, au cheveux noir ébène et à la peau pâle un sourire énigmatique au lèvres.<br>Des souvenirs du passé menacèrent de refaire surface dans l'esprit du blond, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à « lui ». Il les refoula avant de rompre le silence :  
>-Elle date d'il y a deux ans, pendant le festival du lycée.<br>Le roux s'arracha à la contemplation de la photo et se retourna l'air gêné.  
>-Je…<br>-T'inquiète, le rassura son ami. Mais dépêchons de partir.  
>Le roux acquiesça avant de se redresser, lançant un dernier regard vers le visage souriant du brun.<br>« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.. ? »  
>Avec un léger haussement d'épaule il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre son casque qu'il avait laissé à l'entrer, fixant le dos de son camarade qui enfilait ses chaussures, il demanda :<br>-Naru, qui est ce garçon sur la photo ?  
>Naruto qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question ne sut que répondre en se levant.<br>-Euh…je…oublie...C…c'étais une question indiscrète…, bafouilla Sasori.  
>Il se gifla mentalement devant le silence de son meilleur ami, lui qui ne poser jamais ce genre de question pesta contre lui-même.<br>-Il s'appelait Sai…  
>« Sai ? Ah...ça me reviens... »<br>Sasori ne lui avait parlé qu'une fois, c'étais le jour où Naruto était entré à l'hôpital…quelque temps après le festival maintenant qu'il y repenser, pourtant il remarqua qu'il avait parlé de lui au passé…  
>Il retînt de justesse la question qui lui brulait les lèvres craignant la réponse qui ne tarda pas…<br>-…Il est mort quelque temps après cette photo…Sur ce le blond se dirigea vers la porte faisant comprendre à son ami que la conversation était terminée.

...

Voili voilou dites moi si vous avez aimer je me relance tout juste dans cette fiction.


	2. Premiere crise

Voilà, le chapitre 2 le chapitre 3 suis ce soir et le 4éme surement ce week-end

Bonne lecture !

Dans un crissement de pneus, une moto noir marquée d'un scorpion rouge sur le coté s'arrêta devant le portail du lycée Kakushin* High School, attirant l'attention de plusieurs personnes.  
>-<em>UZUMAKI NARUTOOOO !<em>  
>-<em>Aie ça sent le chien furieux là…,<em> dit Sasori en enlevant son casque.  
>Le blond retira son casque à son tour.<em><br>_-_Non, tu crois… ?_  
>Il haussa un sourcil en voyant un garçon aux cheveux brun en bataille avec deux marques rouges sur les joues se diriger vers lui l'air passablement énervé.<br>-_Salut Kiba !_ Dit le blond d'une voix posée.  
>-<em>Je t'en <em>_fouterai__ moi des « Salut » fichu glaçon !_ Gronda celui-ci.  
>-<em>Hum…<em>  
>Tandis que le brun lui criait dessus, Naruto se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers sa salle de cours où il alla s'installer comme à son habitude au fond, près de la fenêtre en ne prêtant pas attention à Karin qui essayait d'attirer son attention et au pauvre Kiba qui continuait de se lamenter dans son coin.<br>Lorsque la cloche sonna, Naruto qui regardait les nuages par la fenêtre fut tiré de ses pensées par le professeur._  
><em>-_Avant de commencer le cours, j'aimerais vous présenter vos deux nouveaux camarades._  
>Légèrement indifférent, Naruto écoutait d'une oreille distraite les commérages de ses camarades. Les filles comme Karin ou son groupe de toutou espéraient que ce soit deux beaux garçons. De l'autre coté, les garçons comme Kiba qui avait reprit du poil de la bête entretemps espéraient eux que ce soit deux magnifiques jeunes filles, bref, beaucoup de bruit pour rien d'après lui.<br>-_Bien, entrez s'il vous plait_, annonça pour mettre fin au suspense.  
>Tout d'abord, un garçon aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux noir glacials fit sont entrée sous les murmures excités des filles. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant. Puis une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses, et aux yeux vert émeraude entra à sa suite. Plusieurs garçons avaient la « mâchoire » décrochée en la regardant.<br>**- **_Présentez-vous je vous prie.  
><em>-_Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, je viens du lycée Konoha High School, je suis ravie d'intégrer cette classe._**  
><strong>_Elle sourit légèrement et laissa la place au brun qui se présenta froidement._  
>-<em>Uchiha Sasuke, je viens aussi du lycée Konoha High School.<br>_-_C'est parfait. Voyons, où avons-nous des places de libre…, _réfléchit en balayant la classe du regard.  
><em>-A coté de moi sensei !<em> Cria Karin en levant la main.  
>-Tiens, il reste deux places à coté de Mr Uzumaki, allez donc vous installer a coté de lui, dit le prof, <em>Mlle<em> _Aizawa reprenez votre place a coté de Karin._  
>-<em>He ! He ! Tu t'es prit un gros vent la rousse,<em> lui chuchota une jeune fille aux cheveux blond tirés en quatre couettes.  
>La dite « Rousse » vit rouge mais garda le silence, captivée par le beau brun qui dû passer devant sa table pour aller s'assoir à sa nouvelle place au fond de la salle.<br>Le blond qui avait reprit son masque impassible ôta son sac de la chaise a coté de lui, pour permettre à l'un des deux nouveaux de venir s'assoir. Ce fut le brun qui prit la table a coté de lui tandis que la rose prit place a la table devant lui.  
>Naruto regarda de nouveau le ciel par la fenêtre ouverte laissant une brise légère lui caresser le visage.<p>

Il le savait; tout allait changé. Il soupira et prononça un nom :_  
><em>_**-**__Sai…_  
>A ce moment, tout commença à tanguer autour de lui. Le sang battait à ses oreilles; il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise et attirant l'attention de tous ses camarades qui se retournaient vers lui. Alors il se dirigea vers la porte, s'excusant devant le professeur avant de sortir, sous le regard inquiet de Sasori.<br>Une fois dans le couloir, il porta une main à sa poitrine, les traits déformés par la douleur.  
>Il monta sur le toit du lycée où il se laissa glisser le long du mur, crispé par la douleur il ferma les yeux et ramena sa jambe contre lui posant sa tête sur son genoux, attendant que la crise passe tandis qu'il « le » revoyait...<br>Une main se posa sur son épaule…


	3. Pensés trouble

Voilà le chapitre 3 qui est un peu plus long que les deux autres.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

...

Chapitre 3 : Pensés trouble…

C'était Sasori, il tenait à la main une petite boite de comprimé orange en plastique qu'il posa à coté d'une petite bouteille d'eau devant le blond.

-Tu devrais toujours les garder sur toi…

Il se retourna et s'apprêta à partir lorsque la voix du blond le retint.

-Sasori ?

Le roux s'arrêta.

-Oui ?

-Merci…

Il sourit.

-Qu'est-ce tu ferais sans moi hein ?

Le blond eu un léger sourire, avant de se lever, la boite de médicament dans une main et la bouteille d'eau ouverte dans l'autre.

-Oui…que ferai-je sans toi … ?murmura-t-il

-Tu veux retourner en cours tout de suite ? Demanda Sasori en se tournant vers lui.

Naruto soupira après avoir avalé son comprimé.

-Je ne pense pas, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que les filles me collent encore plus que d'habitude.

-Bah elles seront sûrement trop occupées à baver sur le nouveau, fit remarquer le roux. Tu as bien vu comment elles on réagit en le voyant entrer nan ?

-Hum...

-En parlant du nouveau, il est plutôt mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si tu le dis…

-Bon, je retourne en cours moi, toi tu devrais aller te reposer à l'infirmerie.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire.

-Dac, tu manges avec Deidi et moi tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, comme d'hab.

-Ok ! Rendez-vous ici alors, et ne sois pas en retard.

Le blond le regarda partir, mais avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier celui-ci lança :

-Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre ton sac en venant alors je te l'apporte à l'infirmerie à la fin de la première heure d'anglais.

Puis il quitta ensuite le toit laissant le blond un moment avant que celui-ci ne descende à son tour.

**00000000**

**Infirmerie :**

Naruto frappa deux fois avant d'entrer.

L'infirmière, une jeune femme aux cheveux brun court était en train de s'occuper d'une élève de seconde reconnaissable à la broche argent de son uniforme.

-Bonjour Naruto, dit l'infirmière après avoir donner un verre d'eau à la jeune fille. Entre donc.

-Bonjour Mlle Shizune, dit-il en entrant.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant la petite boite orange qui dépassa de sa main

-Nan, ça va pour le moment, j'aimerai juste me reposer un moment, puis-je... ?

-Bien sur, j'ai des choses à faire, je te laisse t'installer.

-Merci.

Il se dirigea vers un des lits du fond, tira les rideaux derrière lui et posa la boite de comprimé sur la petite table de chevet avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir, du moins essayé.

**~pov Sasuke~**

Sasuke, en voyant son voisin se lever, avait remarqué l'expression de douleur qui c'était peinte sur son visage avant de disparaître aussitôt.

Il l'avait suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la classe, mais sa vision fût momentanément caché par le garçon aux cheveux rouge-Sasori-, son voisin de devant, qui c'était levé pour farfouiller dans le sac du blond et quitter la salle à son tour une petite boite dans la main.

Le beau brun fut agacé en constatant qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas, pourtant quelque part au fond, une part de lui-même voulait se rapproché de lui…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose chez le blond le…« fascinait » ? Nan c'est un bien grand mot… il était tellement absorbé par toutes ses pensés qui ne lui ressemblait pas, qu'il ne remarqua pas,-ou plutôt qu'il ne s'en souciait plus étant habitué dans son ancien lycée-, que toutes les filles du groupe de Karin, elle en tête le fixait avec des cœurs à la place des yeux…

**~Pov Naruto~**

**Deux heures plus tard…**

Naruto sortait de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses, éparpillant le contenue de son sac. (Qu'il avait trouvé posé à coté du lit à son réveil) un peu partout dans le couloir. Il grimaça et regarda qui était le maladroit qui lui était rentré dedans. Il eu la surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait du nouveau, le beau brun « Sasuke » si sa mémoire était bonne.

-ça va, tu n'as rien ? Lui demanda celui-ci d'une voix froide.

**~Pov Sasuke~**

En constatant que le roux était retourné en cours sans le blond, Sasuke c'était de nouveau plonger dans de profonde réflexion, jusqu'à ce que la fin des deux heures d'Anglais finissent.

Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et sortie de cours pour se rendre a la cantine. Il marchait, la tête ailleurs, dans le couloir qui menai à la passerelle entre le bâtiment des salles de cours et celui ou se trouver le réfectoire lorsqu'une personne apparut devant lui, la percutant de plein fouée.

Légèrement étourdi, il se retourna vers la personne pour s'excuser, lorsqu'il reconnu le blond.

D'une voix glaciale, il lui demanda :

-Ca va tu n'as rien ?

Il se maudit aussitôt en voyant le regard froid que lui lança ce dernier.

**~Pov Naruto~**

Naruto le toisa froidement.

-Ca va, mais t'aurais pu faire attention ! Répliqua-t-il en récupérant le contenu de son sac.

-hn…, répondit le brun en se relevant.

Naruto lui lança un regard glacial avant de se relever à son tour.

Son sac à l'épaule, il tourna le dos au brun et fila pour rejoindre Sasori, qui n'était pas très patient et n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse attendre surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de déjeuner avec Deidara …

**~Pov Sasuke~**

Le brun passa une main sur son visage en regardant le blond disparaître à l'angle du couloir,

« Merde ! »

Qu'elle idiot, il avait été…même pas capable de s'excuser.

Il soupira et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il remarqua une petite boite orange près de la poubelle

« Tiens… ? »

Il repensa à la boite que le roux avait prit du sac du blond avant de quitter la salle.

Sasuke jeta un œil à la boite et lu ce qui était marqué sur l'étiquette.

« Je vois… »

Il rangea la boite dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et se leva, rejoignant enfin la cantine dans le bâtiment B où il avait promis à Sakura de déjeuner avec elle.

**~Pov Naruto~**

Naruto fulminait encore contre le brun, lorsque pour la deuxième fois il se retrouva sur les fesses.

- Non mais ça ne va pas de rentrer dans les gens comme ça ?

Il se redressa en époussetant son pantalon et leva enfin les yeux pleins de colère vers la personne responsable de son deuxième aller-retour au sol.

-Eh bien je ne pensai pas te voir, un jour, perdre ton sang froid Uzumaki-Kun, susurra la personne en sortant de l'ombre.

Naruto reprit son visage impassible en la reconnaissant : c'était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau pâle avec un regard qui faisait penser à celui d'un serpent. Il portait une broche en or sur la poche de poitrine de son uniforme, un dernière année.

-Orochimaru-sanpai, dit-il en reprenant son sac.

-Huh ! huh ! J'ai toujours apprécié la manière dont tu pouvais reprendre le contrôle de tes émotions, j'ai l'impression de revoir…Sai...

Le blond fit son possible pour ne laisser paraître aucune émotion.

-Veuillez m'excusez sanpai mais je suis attendu.

Le serpent eu un rire sinistre.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai j'oublie toujours que Sasori n'est pas très patient...Bien je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons très vite…Naruto-kun.

Ses paroles sonnaient comme une sombre invitation a l'oreille de Naruto qui s'empressa de rejoindre les escaliers, qu'il grimpa rapidement, avant d'arriver sur le toit.

« Saleté de serpent…comment ose-t-il parler de « lui » ainsi ! »

Il respira un bon coup avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel.

Il alla s'accouder à l'une des barrières de sécurité où il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les tourelles de la ville de Heart City en attendant Sasori et Deidara, qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Au loin le carillon d'une église sonna midi et toujours aucun signe de ses deux camarades.

Le blond commença à perdre patience lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui venait du palier sombre des escaliers.

Il ne se retourna pas, sachant exactement qui arriver…

**oooooooo**

Voili voilou d'après vous qui est-ce ? (Facile hehe) :p

Next chapitre surement ce week-end voir la semaine prochaine si j'ai le temps vu que je suis en stage a partir de mardi. ^^


	4. Note d'information

Bonjour,

Oui je suis toujours vivant et non depuis le temps, ce n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre car du changement s'impose. J'ai décider de remanier cette fiction, l'inspiration m'étant revenu d'un coup (il était temps!) en relisant tout ça, je me suis rendu compte que je n'aimais pas du touuuut ce que j'avais pondu à l'époque ('faut dire j'étais très jeune…), voilà pourquoi après mes partiels qui arrivent la semaine prochaine je compte bien me remettre à l'écriture et tout refaire de zéro en gardant néanmoins la trame de base, ce qui m'amène a la demande suivante; SI une beta se trouve être intéresser par une petite collaboration qu'il ou elle n'hésite pas a me MP. ;)

Sur ce je vous souhaites un bon réveillon et pleins de bonne chose pour la nouvelle année a venir!


End file.
